


Cat Instincts

by Ashley10



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: Catra and Adora connect mid-war
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	Cat Instincts

Catra and Adora try to kill each other, but they’re in love. What else is new?  
Catra tensed from her position behind the curtains. Her mark was almost to the room, footsteps away from a quick death. She heard the door click shut, though Catra wasn’t nervous she still held her breath, listening as footfalls padded across the floor. A giggle came from the girl as collapsed into her huge bed. Catra traveled to another time, a time when giggles filtered into her ears as often as breath filtered into her lungs. When she made her laugh, and she returned the favor. Finally it seemed the mark was prepared for bed. The bed protested slightly as she turned on her bed. Catra had been waiting for hours, her feet angry at the weight on them, but the pain was dulled by how common the feeling was. When the breathing in the room seemed slow enough Catra patiently worked her way from her hiding spot to the foot of the bed. The girl’s dirty blond hair obstructed her face. Breath occasionally blowing a piece out, and in, out, and in. Catra gripped one of her knives, moving to walk along the side of the mattress. The blanket was a thin, light cream, draped over her body. Between the light blanket and open balcony Catra figured that it was warm here. Unlike the place she currently called home. The air felt nice, and the girl’s breaths seemed to beckon her into the bed. Catra steeled herself. She had a job to do.

“You gonna keep watching me like a creep?” Adora asked, softley. 

“Actually I was thinking about leaving, just have something to do first.” Catra growled.

“Such a shame, you just got here.” Adora punctuated the ‘just’ with grabbing Catra’s arm and pulling her onto the bed. Her loud laughter filled the room, ending with a soft snort.

“Ado-She Ra.” Catra quickly corrected herself. She couldn’t connect her childhood friend with this monster. “You know why I’m here. Why are you delaying the inevitable?”

“Ok, Catra. I get it. Big bad Shadow Weaver sent you to kill me. Oh no.” Adora’s voice was sarcastic as she reached for Catra’s hair.

“Shadow Weaver didn’t send me,” Catra protested Adora’s words and her hair playing, “After you left I got promoted. I should be thanking you, how about a knife to the back. Seems only fair after you plunged one into mine.” 

“Stop being so snarly. If anything you backstabbed me. I trusted you, but when I told you the truth you just went running back to King Horde.”

“What did you expect me to do, Adora? I’m not like you. I can’t just make friends wherever I go. If I left for Brightmoon and they cast me aside I would have nowhere, nothing. You could come back at any moment and Shadow Weaver would make it seem like nothing ever happened. I’d go back in the background. They listen to me now. I made the right choice.” Catra sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Adora.

“Catra, I’m not going to tell you what to do. I just miss you.” Now they were both lying flat on their backs. Staring at the ceiling was much easier than each other.

“I miss you too, Adora.” The silence that followed wasn’t as deafening as expected. It was a calm quiet. Again, slow breaths filled the air as wind blew the curtains. In, and out, in, and out, in. 

When Adora awoke she was alone in her bed. The sun was rising, lighting up the room in a warm glow of orange and yellow. Adora went through the motions of starting her day. Unable to help her wonderings. Was Catra really there? Why was she? Was she telling the truth? Where did she go? Adora finally left her room, headed towards Glimmer and Bow’s respective rooms. Knowing eventually, somehow, somewhere, she’d see Catra again.


End file.
